


your sex is on fire

by neun_geschichten



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eggsy's kind of a rentboy, M/M, Mostly Smut, OOC, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, fic + fanart, le butt plug
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neun_geschichten/pseuds/neun_geschichten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на kingsman fest по заявке:</p><p><b>1.28.</b> Гарри/Эгзи. Небольшая АУ. Эгзи встречает Гарри не сразу после выхода из участка, а позже когда встал на том самом углу, о котором говорил гопник в пабе, чтобы "поработать". Гарри не знал что это за место и абсолютно без задних мыслей увел оттуда Эгзи. Но после того случая начал очень внимательно наблюдать за Гарри, впрочем ничего не спрашивая. Его слишком пристальное внимание не осталось незамеченным. NC-17 и любые кинки на усмотрение автора, только пожалуйста не стеб, не ангст, никаких изнасилований и унижений. Пусть у них все будет хорошо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your sex is on fire

**Author's Note:**

> Дерзкий набор бессвязных кусков текста для плохих джентльменов, AU касательно жизни Эггси до встречи с Гарри (проституция, и наверно это единственная связь с заявкой), естественно ООС, на полшишечки тлен, член, пробабли тотали факт ап таймлайн, потому что я уже нихера не помню, что за чем шло в фильме, многое я придумал, тип щепотка ангста в самом начале, ОМП/Эггси, Гарри/Эггси :facepalm: возможно, я все испортил, будьте осторожны. Сюжет/логика/обоснуй - 0/0/0 соответственно.

 

За ухом противно щекотали жесткие усы, и вперемешку с мерзким дыханием человека, который предпочитал тратить деньги на мальчика, а не на дантиста, ощущения казались практически тошнотворными. К тому же в машине ужасно воняло кошачьей мочой. Эггси сосредоточился на немного саднящем движении члена в заднице, откинул голову на чужое плечо и попробовал подрочить, но стояк совершенно пропал минут десять назад. В кармане джинсов завибрировал телефон, но Эггси не обратил внимания.  
Тэд был его «типа» постоянным клиентом, в отличие от ребят из тоттенхэмской банды какого-то здоровенного, влиятельного ниггера, любившего снимать шлюх и таскать их за волосы, всегда платил столько, сколько просил Эггси, и из чувства страха или неуверенности не позволял себе лишнего взаимодействия. Без лишних слов, без лишних прикосновений, ничего лишнего. С Тэдом было удобно, с Тэдом все было безопасно и предсказуемо: он проезжал угол Тислэйт и Клэптон роуд, останавливался рядом с автобусной остановкой и ждал; Эггси садился на заднее сиденье, и они заворачивали в ближайший переулок, где Тэд парковался, перелезал к Эггси и обычно трахал его не больше пятнадцати минут.   
Если Эггси был в настроении, он иногда шутил, рассказывал дурацкие истории про Дина и его тупых парней, нес бессмысленную, грязную чушь про член и папочку, даже несмотря на то что Тэд никогда не отвечал или в лучшем случае бурчал нечто неразборчивое, еще больше щекоча его усами. Тэд никогда не трахал его лицом к себе, всегда разворачивал к заднему стеклу, широко разводил ему бедра и пыхтел в шею. Эггси устраивало. На самом деле, он бы мог зарабатывать этим на постоянной основе, мог бы попросить того здоровенного ниггера пристроить его в один из своих борделей для мальчиков, говорили, что там куда выгоднее продавать свои услуги, чем на улице, учитывая, как часто в этом бизнесе попадаются всякие придирчивые извращенцы. Разумеется, с каждого заработка ниггер кроил бы себе процент, но там была квартира на подвальном этаже одного из домов между Кенсингтон Хай стрит и Кингс роуд, довольно уютное место с администратором, собственным вышибалой, неплохой ванной и террасой, засаженной туями, так чтобы посетители и работники могли незаметно покидать и навещать бордель, не привлекая внимания прохожих. Эггси однажды ходил туда в компании одного из дружков Дина, который единственный среди всей банды был «по мальчикам». Сразу за дверью находилась несколько футуристического плана приемная с огромной софой, на которой вповалку валялась где-то дюжина симпатичный молодых людей, безразличным взглядом уставившихся в телик. Для Эггси это было бы билетом в один конец, так что он не спешил его приобретать.   
Тэд за спиной задрожал и навалился всем весом, придавливая Эггси лицом к дешевой велюровой обивке. Он почувствовал скулой холодный взмокший лоб и поморщился, захотелось пихнуть Тэда локтем в солнышко. Тот тяжело вздохнул, вынул член и скатился с него, плюхнувшись на задницу рядом, машину немного качнуло.   
\- Сколько, Эггси? - хрипло поинтересовался Тэд, толстыми дрожащими пальцами стягивая резинку и завязывая аккуратным узелком.  
\- Тридцатка, Тэдди, - это больше обычной цены на пятнадцать фунтов, и Тэд немного недоуменно вскинул брови, будто произошло какое-то недоразумение. Эггси с трудом сдержал улыбку и, натянув штаны и застегнув ширинку, положил ладони на колени. - За квартиру нечем платить, а мама второй день дома не появляется. Прости, надо было раньше предупредить.  
Тэд густо покраснел и торопливо полез за бумажником, будто их вот-вот прижмет полиция, Эггси терпеливо ждал, теребя козырек кепки и опустив голову. Тэд дал ему тридцать пять фунтов, и Эггси стало немного стыдно, впрочем, он сказал чистую правду, деньги на квартиру действительно были нужны, только не потому, что мамы не было дома, а потому, что Дин вчера просадил в карты почти всю ее зарплату, а остатки вручил сегодня вечером, приказав купить папиросной бумаги.  
  
Эггси вылез из машины и, махнув на прощание тут же опустившему взгляд Тэду, быстрым шагом двинулся вниз по улице, чтобы не светиться перед окнами. После душной вони салона немного прохладный ночной воздух с едва различимыми нотками попкорна из кинотеатра неподалеку ощущался почти сладким. Эггси достал сотовый и прочитал сообщение: ребята уже ждали его в пабе.   
  


*

  
  
\- Ты же сядешь на полтора года, Эггси, - пытался достучаться инспектор. - Ты прямо сейчас закапываешь свое будущее, парень, опомнись. У воров нет чести.  
Эггси не сдал парней, как он мог? В этой дыре, может, и не было чести и благородства, но это не делало его засранцем. Его происхождение не обязывало быть мелочным, трусливым ублюдком.   
\- У меня есть право на звонок.  
Инспектор в обычном манере, такой, когда машут рукой на безнадежные случаи, хмыкнул и вышел из холодной допросной. Эггси набрал номер на обороте медали, которую ему когда-то вручил статный мужчина в костюме. Девушка в трубке после выученной наизусть еще в пять лет кодовой фразы сказала, что его жалоба зарегистрирована. Должно быть, это было чьей-то идиотской шуткой, или эти гребаные бюрократы просто сменили заветный номер. Эггси практически потерял надежду хоть на мало-мальски благоприятный исход, уже начав придумывать успокаивающую речь для мамы, когда увидел раздраженного инспектора за дверью. Он бросил на него странный взгляд, и Эггси не смог его истолковать. Казалось, будто инспектор был ошеломлен, но пытался не показывать своих эмоций. В допросную зашел грузный констебль и присвистнул, показав большим пальцем через плечо.  
\- Проваливай, пацан.  
  
Эггси следовало бы первым делом вернуться домой, чтобы принять душ, смыть всю грязь, пот и запахи, но ему жутко не хотелось напороться на Дина, потому что тот по субботам всегда торчал у них дома. Мама готовила блинчики, а этот ублюдочный хрен никогда не мог пройти мимо халявной жрачки. Эггси тоже хотелось халявной жрачки, в животе постоянно булькало и урчало. У него оставалось несколько фунтов со вчерашнего вечера, так что он пошел вниз по улице - после перекрестка с Битти-роуд стояла маленькая забегаловка с дурацким названием «Лучший турецкий кебаб», но кебабы там и правда были лучшими. Когда он переходил дорогу, немного странный на вид кэб перегородил ему путь, и Эггси даже не успел дать пинка этому тупому водиле, потому что из машины вылез какой-то разодетый хлыщ с зонтом и подошел прямо к нему.  
\- Добрый день, молодой человек.  
Кэб уехал, и до Эггси дошло, что этот мистер вряд попутал дорогу, возможно, он приехал сюда к нему. Возможно, по рекомендации. Он немного нервно одернул куртку и поправил кепку. Сердце забилось в груди с небывалой скоростью, потому что такие ребята, как этот, на улицах себе приключений не ищут. Эггси глубоко вдохнул, стараясь не думать, как от него несет после ночи в участке, и улыбнулся.  
\- Привет.  
\- Эггси?  
\- Да, это я, - Эггси немного качнулся навстречу незнакомцу, кивнув на его зонт. Небо сегодня было безоблачным. - Погода хорошая, не так ли?  
\- Действительно, - незнакомец посмотрел на него поверх очков. - У тебя найдется немного свободного времени?  
\- Да, без проблем. Так как, говорите, вас зовут?  
  


*

  
  
Его звали Гарри Харт. И это он семнадцать лет назад отдал ему эту гребаную медаль. Когда они заняли любимый столик Дина в пабе, Эггси будто присел на иголки. Взять себя в руки и перестать то обливаться потом, то сгорать от чувства стыда, что пытался клеить мужика, знающего тебя с малых лет, получалось с трудом. К тому же Эггси еще ни разу не доводилось (за исключением того дня много лет назад) находиться в обществе настолько безупречно выглядевших джентльменов. Оказалось, что этот человек был знаком с его отцом, но после вылитой на голову Эггси грязи из упреков в неуспеваемости, употреблении наркотиков и отсутствии работы, ту часть про отца успешно застлало раздражение, обида, а, в конце концов, откровенная злость. Вместе с тем Эггси иррационально хотелось закончить начатое, доклеить недоклеенное, если точнее. Безупречность всегда будила нездоровый интерес у тех, кто знал толк в несовершенствах, а если прибавить к безупречности таинственность секретной службы - о, Эггси был готов закрыть глаза на снобские замечания этого Гарри. Он мысленно заставил себя успокоиться, но после этой впечатляющей драки, которая больше походила на грубый, беспощадный, но очень красивый танец, Гарри неожиданно попрощался и ушел. Эггси даже не успел ничего предпринять. Отчаяние второй раз за сутки кольнуло грудь. У него вспотели ладони, когда по пути домой он представил, что ему скажет на случившееся Дин, хотя, вероятнее всего, - его кулак. Но и в этот раз надежду потерять не удалось - раздавшийся на всю квартиру, впитывающийся эхом в тонкие стены уверенный голос Гарри сделал две вещи: до усрачки напугал Дина и поместил в голову Эггси одну навязчивую идею. Или даже две.   
  


*

  
  
\- Знаешь, где мы?  
\- Мне всегда казалось, что сюда пускают только после тайного голосования, - Эггси беззастенчиво озирался по сторонам, но сидевшие вокруг джентльмены не обращали на него никакого внимания.  
\- Так и есть, иногда очереди в джентльменские клубы растягиваются на много лет. Конкретно в этот - на шесть. Членом клуба можно также стать по рекомендации, - отозвался Гарри, подтолкнув в спину затормозившего у бара Эггси.  
\- Меня, очевидно, пустили как «плюс один»?   
\- Очевидно в качестве гостя члена клуба.  
  


*

  
  
Сидение на чертовом стуле уже начинало доставлять определенный дискомфорт, Эггси старался незаметно менять позы, но спустя полчаса от любого движения хотелось только обреченно выдыхать через нос. Пробка слишком хорошо, слишком правильно зафиксировалась внутри. Угол был идеальный, стоило сжать мышцы, спину прошибала приятная дрожь, а когда Эггси расслаблялся - она входила еще немного глубже, провоцируя подвигаться или плотнее прижать зад к стулу.  
Разумеется, для Гарри это не осталось незамеченным, к концу ужина он больше не сводил с Эггси глаз.   
\- Тебе нехорошо? - осторожно поинтересовался он, когда работник клуба вышел из кабинета и беззвучно прикрыл за собой дверь. Эггси было очень хорошо, ему бы стало еще лучше, если бы он смог вынуть эту штуку из своей задницы и хорошенько подрочить в ближайшей уборной.  
\- Все в норме.  
\- С моего угла обзора я вынужден с тобой не согласиться.  
Эггси медленно повернул голову вбок и уставился в ведерко с шампанским - собственное отражение посмотрело на него взглядом страдальца, на щеках даже на выпуклом, запотевшем металле отчетливо виднелся яркий румянец.   
\- Просто жарко, - уклончиво ответил Эггси.  
\- Ты что-то принял до нашей встречи? - спокойно спросил Гарри. В его голосе не слышалось осуждения, скорее искреннее любопытство. Эггси знал, что этот козел давно все понял и сейчас просто смаковал момент.  
\- Нет.  
\- В таком случае предположу, что тебя либо лихорадит, либо на тебя так действует алкоголь.   
\- Я здоров, - голос дрогнул, и Эггси невольно сглотнул.  
\- Значит, алкоголь?  
\- Нет, - Эггси снова поерзал на стуле, и Гарри вскинул брови.  
\- Тебе весь вечер не сидится на месте, - Гарри убрал салфетку с колен и положил ее на стол. - Что это, Эггси? - хмыкнул он. - Неужели ложка?  
\- Похоже на то.  
  
Эггси не знал, на что он рассчитывал. Наверное, на это - чтобы его уверенной рукой развернули лицом к столу, уложили грудью поверх льняной скатерти, щекой в салфетку, сложенную шапкой епископа. Чтобы под носом не воняло кошачьей мочой или сигаретами, а вот этим симпатичным веником из каких-то белых цветов. Чтобы с него аккуратно стянули джинсы, трусы и совершенно по-хозяйски сжали широкими, теплыми ладонями ягодицы, огладили по кругу большими пальцами.  
\- Боюсь, это не ложка, Эггси, - тихо, насмешливо сказал Гарри, он подцепил пробку двумя пальцами и плавно потянул на себя. Эггси непроизвольно раздвинул ноги шире, отсутствие какого-либо движения на протяжении нескольких часов и это внезапное скольжение внутри, сменившееся ужасным чувством пустоты, заставило его едва слышно простонать на выдохе. Конечно, Гарри услышал его. Он сильнее раздвинул ягодицы пальцами, и Эггси почувствовал, как из задницы вытекло немного разогретой смазки. Эггси немного выгнулся в пояснице, не без удовольствия потеревшись набухшим членом о скатерть - видел бы их местный мажордом. В промежности невыносимо тянуло и почти пульсировало, он не зажимался, наоборот, полностью обмякнув на столе, расслабив мышцы, чтобы Гарри внимательно рассмотрел его не до конца закрывшуюся дырку, немного припухшее, блестящее от смазки маленькое, ярко-розовое отверстие. Между ног, от яиц до ложбинки между ягодиц прошелся длинный палец, собрав вытекшую смазку и размазав ее по разгоряченной коже. Эггси замер, дернувшись лишь раз, когда подушечка пальца покружила вокруг дырки и слегка надавила. Ладонь с левой ягодицы теперь легла на поясницу и успокаивающе погладила, заползая под футболку.   
\- Гарри.  
У Эггси начинало натурально шуметь в ушах от тока крови, он свел лопатки, выгнувшись еще больше, и Гарри медленно провел ладонью к его плечам, задрав ткань футболки до самых подмышек. Пальцы пощипали шею, мягко скользнули к горлу и обратно, таким же плавным движением зарывшись в волосы на затылке. Эггси хотел развалиться на части, ему было слишком хорошо.   
\- Я слушаю, - ровно, абсолютно буднично отозвался Гарри.  
\- Боже, ты трахнешь меня когда-нибудь? Или здесь всего надо ждать шесть лет? - Эггси не планировал ныть, но, похоже, это было именно то, чем он сейчас занимался.   
За спиной раздался укоряющий вздох, гребаный Кингсмен.  
\- Когда джентльмен просит об услуге или одолжении, он не забывает сказать «пожалуйста», - Гарри провел ладонью вниз вдоль позвоночника, взял Эггси за бедро. - Получив желаемое, он всегда благодарит за помощь. Это понятно?  
Эггси потерся щекой о мягкую салфетку, но поздно понял, что возня мордой по столу совсем не похожа на кивок, его дырки снова коснулся палец, толкнулся внутрь на одну фалангу и замер. Эггси поморщился, ему нужно было еще.  
\- Это понятно? - повторил Гарри. Палец скользнул внутрь до костяшки, и Эггси задрожал.  
\- Да, сэр.  
\- Очень хорошо.  
  
Гарри снял очки и положил их рядом с тарелочкой для хлеба. Следом на спинке стула повис пиджак, вжикнула молния на брюках, и этот звук буквально проехался Эггси по мозгам. Он уперся лбом в стол и немного приподнялся, чтобы порыться во внутреннем кармане куртки. Он был без куртки.   
\- Черт, моя куртка, там презервативы. Возьми сам... пожалуйста.  
Гарри довольно хмыкнул, и через пару секунд Эггси услышал шелест ткани и хруст упаковок.  
\- Довольно широкий ассортимент, у тебя есть предпочтения?  
\- Там должен быть экстратонкий. Такой серебристый.  
\- Надо же, как ложка.  
Эггси закатил глаза и лег на другую щеку, лицом к двери. Внезапно он понял, что она не заперта. Гарри будто бы прочел этот резкий импульс и для отвлечения бросил на стол разорванную упаковку. С этого момента Эггси мог думать только о звуках разворачивающегося по члену латекса. Судя по спокойствию Гарри, который вовсе не собирался торопиться и устраивать из происходящего быстрый перепих, пока не засек стюард, все было под контролем. Похоже, в клубах было не принято тревожить джентльменов, особенно если они уединялись в кабинетах. Эггси вдруг задался вопросом, не помирал ли здесь какой джентльмен, закрывшийся в кабинете почитать Сартра и случайно почивший, потому что когда он помирал - никто не спешил его спасать. От мыслей о трупах Эггси отвлек Гарри, который приставил к его заднице головку члена и немного потерся ей между ягодиц. Эггси глубоко вдохнул, ожидая проникновения и надув живот, чтобы расслабить мышцы, и сам подался назад. У Гарри был железный стояк и далеко не маленький член, Эггси безумно сильно захотелось обхватить его рукой, направить в себя. Теплые ладони погладили его бока. Эггси низко замычал в сгиб локтя, когда член целиком оказался внутри, он так истосковался по такому сексу - нормальному, не за деньги, что уже сейчас буквально плыл со стола. Ноги подкашивались, в коленях поселилась слабость, он то и дело сползал вниз, и если бы Гарри его не держал настолько крепко, настолько уверенно, он бы давно растекся лужей по этому шикарному ковру.  
\- Эггси, - Гарри плавно качнул бедрами, но, видимо, поняв, что говорить и трахать одновременно плохо скажется на общей доходчивости информации, замер и подождал, когда Эггси повернет к нему голову. - Обхвати, пожалуйста, край стола двумя руками.  
\- О да, - Эггси резко вскинул голову, поудобнее зацепился за край пальцами, прижав скатерть, и нетерпеливо побарабанил большими пальцами по столу. - О да, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста.  
\- Одного «пожалуйста» было вполне достаточно, - заметил Гарри. Вместо стола он перехватил Эггси за бедра.  
  
На второй минуте Эггси почти завыл, Гарри в очередной раз загнал член по самые яйца, смачно шлепнув бедрами о его ягодицы. Эггси умел молчать, но когда звуки выпрыгивали изо рта вместе с выбитым воздухом, вести себя тихо оказалось не так легко, как ему (возможно) представлялось в самом начале. Он прикрыл глаза и просто постарался дышать. Гарри вытаскивал член почти полностью, входил до конца, между ног бесстыдно хлюпало, но под конец стало совсем невыносимо. Эггси почувствовал, что кончает задолго до того, как забрызгал спермой стол. Гарри практически навалился на него, и Эггси слепо вдохнул чужой одеколон, который можно было различить, находясь только в такой непосредственной близости. Шеки коснулось теплое, сбитое дыхание, его обхватили за шею будто в удушающем захвате, и Гарри потянул его назад, на себя, приподнимая над столом, другой рукой придерживая за бедро. Член вошел глубоко и теперь двигался внутри резкими, короткими толчками. Эггси понимал, что он просто висел в руках Гарри, тот вытрахал напрочь ему все мозги. Внутри сладко запульсировало, и Эггси, не в силах молчать, заныл сквозь зубы, прерываясь на всхлипы, когда мышцы начали судорожно сокращаться. Гарри замер внутри него, хрипло выдохнул куда-то ему в волосы, и, кажется, Эггси даже различил низкий стон. Ему хотелось вырубиться.  
\- Спасибо, - сказал он.  
  


*

  
  
\- Что ты видишь? - Гарри стоял достаточно близко, чтобы можно было спокойно начать испытывать дискомфорт. По мнению Эггси этого было недостаточно. «Ничего», - хотелось ответить ему. Он и правда не видел там ничего, прямо как дома: высматривал по полчаса в зеркале что-то, что бы намекнуло, подсказало, помогло. Но нет. Ничего.  
  
\- Я вижу потенциал, - сказал Гарри. Он посмотрел на Эггси с немой просьбой, наконец, вынуть голову из задницы. Потом сделал шаг вперед, положив одну руку ему на поясницу, а другую на зеркало.

**Author's Note:**

> прекрасный [артер](http://kitigai.tumblr.com/) нарисовал к этому фику вот такую вот картинку с:
> 
>  


End file.
